The Secret Life of Nook
by snowflower90
Summary: Seth notices after a mysterious phone call Tom Nook starts acting all weird. Seth is on his way to find out about Nook's secret life and what happens after the doors of Nook's shop closes. Is he a criminal or spy? What could this racoon be hiding?Chap6 up
1. Seth's Suspicions

A/N: Hey this is snowflower90 and this is my first fanfic. Please let me know how I do by reviewing and remember this is my first. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Animal Crossing, Nintendo does.

Here we go...  
--------------  
The Secret Life of Nook Chapter 1: Seth's Suspicions

It was a bright sunny day and Seth was about to get off shift. It was around 4:30 p.m. and Seth was getting really tired of work. It had only been a week since Nook had offered him a full time job at Nook 'n Go. Nook was so impressed with the human boy's work he decided he needed extra help. So, there sat Seth in the back room sorting boxes of seeds, saplings, and stationery paper. Nook walked in and started nagging at him about coming in early the next day to learn how to run the cash register. The phone in the office started to ring, as Seth was finishing putting the boxes in stacks of three. Nook was just standing there staring at the clock.

"Ummmmm... Mr. Nook the phone is ringing," Seth said hoping he wouldn't get yelled at again.

"Hmmmmm," he said in reply, "I'll go get it. If anyone comes in just keep them occupied until I get done." He went to his office and answered the phone."Hello...Yes this is Nook...Is that so...I will keep my eye out...No I haven't see it┘Just a second," he looked at Seth who was standing at the counter listening to the conversation. He shut the door so that Seth couldn't hear what was being said.

An hour had passed since Nook had closed the door and Seth was still standing at the counter looking out the door. I wonder what is taking him so long, Seth thought. Good thing today is pretty slow. He better hurry up because it is almost time for me to go home. Just then Nook came out and he was acting really strange.

"Seth, my boy, how would you like to get off early today," said Tom Nook. "And tomorrow you can just have the day off. On Monday I will teach you how to run the cash register and maybe even have a surprise for you."

"Sir, are you feeling alright?" asked Seth giving Nook a suspicious look.

"I feel great," said Nook staring at Seth with a blank look on his face. "Why? Did you hear something from my conversation?"

"No, sir," Seth said, "It's just you gave me a three day weekend."

"Oh come on now, it's not like this old raccoon is insensitive," Nook said grabbing the 'CLOSED' signed and Seth's jacket. "Now come a long, you need to get home before dark."

Seth left the shop and made his way home. On his way there, he decided that the next day he was going to go speak to some of the animals that live in Colorado and see if they knew anything about the way Nook was acting. They probably would since they have lived there much longer than he had.

When Seth got home he laid on his couch since he still couldn't manage to find a bed in town. He lay awake for hours thinking of possible causes for Nook to act so unusual. Around midnight he finally feel asleep.  
---------------  
End Note: Please tell me what you thought of it so I know if I should continue on this story. See ya. snowflower90


	2. Do You Know Nook?

A/N: Hey its snowflower90 again!!! I just want to thank Marie the Hedgecat for my first review ever. Here is chapter two... 

-----------------------------

The Secret Life of Nook Chapter 2: Do You Know Nook?

The next day Seth went out early to see his friend, Nate, who lived in the next acre over. Seth was determined to find out about Nook's past so he could make connections with the way Nook was acting.

"Hey, Nate, are you home," Seth hollered at Nate's door.

"Yeah," Nate said, "I'm over by the pond."

"Good morning," Seth said to the yellow, furry bear. "Have you been to Nook's today?"

"Not yet," Nate said staring at the shadow of a fish in the pond, "I was about to go buy a fishing rod, so I could catch me some lunch. Don't you have to work today?"

"Nope," Seth said, "The old raccoon got a phone call yesterday and now he's acting strange. He let me have a three day weekend."

"Weird," Nate said looking at the shadow more intensely.

"I know," Seth said looking at the sky, "Can you help me with something, Nate?"

"Of coarse," Nate said, "Maybe later."

"Do you really want that fish," Seth asked rolling his eyes.

"Yes," Nate answered as his stomach grumbled with hunger.

"Just wait a second," Seth said as he dug through his pockets to find his fishing rod. He cast out his line in the small pond. The fish tugged and tugged . After a minute of fighting with the fish, Seth finally got the fish. It turned out to be a crawfish. As Seth was trying to get it off the hook it took its mighty claw and grabbed Seth's finger. It took a while for the pain to hit but when it did Seth let out a scream. Just as that was happening Cookie, the pink dog that lived down the hill, was walking by.

"Are you okay, Seth," Cookie asked.

All Seth could do was scream louder and wave the hand that had the crawfish on it.

"Oh," said Cookie as she grabbed for the evil red thing latched on to Seth's finger.

After a while of pulling and tugging the bear and dog finally got Nate's lunch off of their friend's hand. "So, how can I help you," Nate asked, "Since you kindly got me some lunch."

"Well," Seth said as Cookie wrapped his finger in a piece of clothe around his injured finger. "I was doing some research on Nook's past to see if I could figure out why he is acting so oddly."

"Around a month before you moved here there was a rumor going around that he was dealing with Redd. You know Redd, right? He runs the black market and is a pro at ripping people off. I don't know what was going on with that but maybe it could help you," Nate said.

"You should talk to my neighbor," Cookie said, "He has lived here longer than the three of us. And if you want to check out his criminal records you should talk to Officer Copper."

"I think I will do that tomorrow," Seth said. "Right now I think I should go see if they have a bed at Nook's place and get my schedule for next week," said Seth.

"Goodbye," they all said to one another. Seth made his way up to Nook's and to his surprise found it closed. What could this old raccoon be up to, Seth though as he made his way home.

------------------------------------

End Note: I hope you liked it. Again thank you Marie the Hedgecat.


	3. Notes on Nook

A/N: Hey everyone it's snowflower90 again. Thank you to every one who reviewed so far. Here is Chapter 3. Enjoy!!!!! 

----------  
The Secret Life of Nook Chapter 3: Notes on Nook

It was Saturday morning and Seth had just woke up. He grabbed a pear from the table and made his way over to the window to see what the weather was like. The rain tapped on the window as it came down lightly from above. Today was the day that Seth was going to explore more of the mystery of Nook's unknown life. Yesterday it didn't turn out like he had planned. The only thing he found out is that Nook might have had some connections with Redd. Many of the people in town had warned Seth not to shop at Redd's Black Market. After finishing his breakfast, Seth grabbed his umbrella and headed to the police station.

Before heading to the station Seth decided to check the bulletin board to see if there were any updates on the weather. 'Light showers for the next week with a couple thunderstorms here and there,' a note on the board read. So much for tanning, Seth thought. After looking to see if there were any more notes that might interest him, Seth made his way down to the police station. Officer Copper was standing at the front door like he always did. He didn't have an umbrella, so he was greeting soaked. Seth couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Hello Seth," Copper said, "May I be of service to you?"

"Good morning, Officer Copper," Seth said in a polite voice, "I was wondering if you could help me with this little project I am doing?" Officer Copper looked at Seth in a strange way, so Seth explained the whole story of what took place two days before. "I was wondering if Nook had any criminal record of any sort," Seth said.

"Well a couple years back Nook got a ticket for soliciting turnips at the wishing well without a proper vending license. He had to serve 48 hours of community service," Copper said without having to look at any papers or type of record. This was a fine example of how much business they did not have. Copper continued, "Also on New Years Eve, Nook got off with a warning for skipping out on the yearly health inspection. He promised to have it done this year."

"So, there is no record of him robbing anyone, charging to much on products, or having any connection with the Black Market," Seth asked the dog in a police uniform.

"None," said the officer.

"I almost forgot," Seth said, "I was wondering if there are any new items in the lost and found?"

"Yes," Copper said. "There are two new items."

Seth had went in to the building to see if either of the items would interest him. To his surprise one of the was just what he was looking for. _A BED, A BED, I FINALLY FOUND BED_, Seth thought. He took the bed with great joy. It was modern style. Just what Seth was looking for. After he claimed his item he asked the shy dog, Booker, the same question about Nook as he asked Copper. He said the same exact thing as Copper did. So, there was no suspicion of a cover up.

After leaving the police station, Seth made his way to the next acre over. He was there to talk to Cookie's neighbor, Louie. Louie was a nice monkey who lived in town. He had been there for a long time. He might know a little more about Nook then the others. Louie was out admiring the flowers Seth had planted a few days earlier.

"Good morning Louie," Seth said happily, "I was wondering if you could answer a few questions about Nook for me."

"Sure," Louie said.

"Do you remember when Nook opened his shop here?"

"Yes," Louie said, "He had just moved here. He had told me that he had lost his previous job. I felt bad for him. He said that he was going to open a shop in town where I could by any thing I wanted. It was a grand day when he opened, although the shop was really small. The other folks that moved into town also went to his opening. I was amazed at all the neat stuff he had. Now that I remember it he said that his first day was his best day ever. As the years went by his shop got bigger. That is how it got here today."

"Do you Know what his job was before he opened the Shop," Seth asked.

"He said something about a detective agency before, but I am not sure," Louie said. "I hope that helped."

"It did. Thank you a lot." Seth said his good-bye and made his way back home.

After lunch he rearranged his house so his bed would fit. He also dug out and extra notebook and wrote:

1. Possible involvement with the Black Market and Redd

2. 1 ticket for soliciting turnips at the wishing well without a proper vending license

3. Possible work as a detective in the past

After Closing the book, he decided to go fishing and relax for the rest of the day.

-------------------

End Note: Please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Back to Work Stress

A/N: It's me again. I hope you enjoy this chapter of The Secret Life of Nook. This is the longest chapter yet. Sorry it took me so long to up date. -- Been busy with other things. 

--------------------

The Secret Life of Nook

Chapter 4: Back to Work Stress

It was seven in the morning when Seth's alarm clock went off. It was Monday which meant Seth had to go back to work with that raccoon. Today would be a very busy day according to the letter Nook had sent Seth the day before. He said that he had remodeled and the store needed to be restocked. It was also the day that Nook was going to teach Seth how to run the cash register. Luckily the store was going to be closed, so Seth wouldn't have to deal with costumers...or so he thought.

Seth got out off bed sluggishly and made his way over to the frig and got out an apple. After changing into the store uniform he made his way to the new Nookway in the acre diagonally above from his house. The outside looks bigger, Seth thought. I wonder how big the inside is. As he went inside he saw it was the size of a small grocery store. He was amazed at how clean it was and how it was so empty.

"Good morning, Seth," Nook said coming out of his office. "How was your weekend?"

"It was good,"Seth said. "How about you?"

"Busy as you can see," said Nook waving his paws to show the upgrade of the building. "You're going to be busy today, too. I have many things for you to do. First, I will run over the basics of the register with you and the leave you with the guide to learn how to do the more complicated stuff. I will also need you to re stock every shelf in the store. I left you an outline of where I want you to put everything. Then you need to make fliers to advertise our grand opening tomorrow and there are three deliveries in the back that need to go out today."

"And let me guess, you want me to finish all of this by the time I get off work at four o'clock right," Seth said staring at Nook like he was crazy.

"Of coarse not, I want you to stay an hour later than you normally do to finish it," Nook said. "Oh, I for got to tell you I have to leave right after I show you the basics of the register, I have a very important business meeting in Snowville. I won't get back until six tonight. And I expect you to have all the work I assigned done by the time I get back."

"Yes, sir," Seth said. After concluding his speech on how to run the cash register properly, Nook grabbed his briefcase and made his was out the door. Seth made his way to the backroom to see what he had to deliver. There was a ranch wallpaper for Cookie, a Japanese vase for Dora, and a pack of stationary and new note book for Cleo. He decided to do the to do the deliveries first to get the traveling out of the way. He packed everything up and made his over to Dora's house. When he got there, Dora was out in her garden.

"Good morning, Dora," Seth said as he got out the new vase. "Here is the vase you ordered. Nook couldn't deliver it himself because he had an important out of town business meeting today."

"Thank you, Seth," said Dora, " I was wondering why you were delivering. How is work going for you?"

"Really busy," Seth said, "Our grand re-opening is tomorrow and I need to stock and make fliers. Plus I have to learn how to run the register by the time Nook gets back. He really picked a busy day to go over to Snowville for a business meeting."

"Snowville!? I used to live there and there really is nothing that great there except for the villagers. I wonder why the meeting is there," Dora said thinking.

"Who knows," Seth said getting ready to go to his next stop. "Well I hope you have a great day Dora. Don't forget to come to the grand re-opening."

"I hope you have a good day to, Seth," Dora said turning back to her garden. "Don't forget to come by on one of your days off. Oh, be careful when you go home tonight because we are supposed to get some heavy rain."

"Alright. Thanks for the warning," Seth said. After leaving Dora's house Seth made his way down hill to Cleo, the horse that lives by the sea. It didn't take Seth long to get to her acre but when he got there she wasn't home. So, he decided that he would go to Cookie's place to deliver her order and then try to find her.

It wasn't long before he came to the river that ran through the town. Seth decided to take a look at the water. It was running high and fast from the previous days of rain. If Colorado was to get any more rain there could be some flooding along the river. After a few minutes of standing and looking at the water, Seth decided it was time to go and made his way up to Cookie's house. Luckily Cookie was there when he got there and Cleo was there, too. Seth gave each of them the stuff they ordered and made his back to the shop. When he got there, someone was standing at the front door. As he got closer he saw it was the village koala, Gonzo.

"Why is the door locked," Gonzo snapped. He wasn't one of the friendliest animals in the village. "I have been waiting here for half an hour. Are you going to open the door or not?"

"Sorry, Gonzo, but we are not opened to day. We are trying to prepare for our grand re-opening tomorrow," Seth said as politely as he could considering he was not too fond of Gonzo and his daily attitude.

"Well, I am sorry but you should have sent out a notice that you were closed today so I wouldn't have wasted thirty minutes on my life waiting for you to tell me that," Gonzo said in an even more intolerable tone.

"Sir, that is not my job. You should take your complaints to Tom Nook," Seth said trying to stay in his polite tone although he was getting annoyed at the complaining of the evil looking koala.

"Then may I speak to him now," Gonzo said pulling at the door handle once more.

"He is at a business meeting in another town and won't be back until later this evening," Seth said.

"Why would the old raccoon be at a business meeting anyway? His store is a self ran industry and the only other connections he has is with the Able Sisters," said Gonzo walking back towards is home.

It then occurred to Seth that when he had first started working there Nook had told him that the shop was a small town business and would never leave the boundaries of Colorado. Seth wondered if this "business meeting" had anything to do with Nook's secret life. After pondering the thought for a few Seth made his was into the newly built building and began to do his other chores that Nook had left for him to do. After putting out the new items and reading the How to Work a Register book, Seth took the fliers he had made and went to post the fliers that he had made. The sky was starting to get covered with extremely dark storm clouds. By the time he got ready to go home the sky was completely covered with storm clouds and the wind was starting to pick up.

Seth stopped by the bulletin board on his way back to his house. 'Thunderstorm with high winds and heavy rains for tonight. 90 chance of the same thing tomorrow.' Seth sighed and went into his house. He grabbed his notebook and wrote down:

4. An out of town business meeting with unknown purpose.

He closed the book and went to bed.

------------------------------

End Note: Again hope you liked this chapter and sorry for the wait.


	5. There is More Than Just Umbrellas Here

-1A/N: Hey, this is Snowflower90 again. I just want to say thank you for all the reviews. I appreciate them. I hope you enjoy the this chapter of Nook. Also, if you are a fan of Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life check out my new fanfic "A New Kind of Harvest".

----------------

The Secret Life of Nook

Chapter 5: There is More Than Just Umbrellas Here!

It was the grand re-opening at Nookway. Seth was putting the finishing touches in the shelves, straitening anything that was crooked, and washing the windows on the inside to make them sparkling clean. It wouldn't really matter on the outside considering it was raining so hard that puddles within seconds. It was ten minutes until opening and Nook seemed like he was going insane.

"How many fliers did you put out? Did you put them where people could see them? Where is the broom? I see dust on the floor," he would say trying to make the store perfect. "Seth, there is one thing that needs to happen today. We need to sell, sell, sell. I spent a lot of money on this improvement and I can't afford to lose any money on the opening day."

When the doors opened, it was pouring extremely hard and there were two animals waiting outside both soaked. They came in dripping. Seth brought them a towel, which Nook later charged them for just using. After their fur was dry, it revealed Cleo and Cookie. They had had a sleep over the night before and where about to go visit the neighboring town when the wind blew so strong that it had snapped their umbrellas in half.

"Do you have two umbrellas," Cookie said handing the towel back to Seth.

"Yes we do," Seth said, "First isle at the end."

"There is only one," Cleo said disappointed.

"We have more in the back," Nook said trying to make the sell. "Seth, you know where they are, go get this fine young lady an umbrella."

"Yes, sir," Seth said. " What kind?"

"Do you have a Fancy design?"

"Let me check." It took Seth no time to come back with one.

Nook got both the girls checked out and they made their way out to the train station. It was another half hour before Dora, Pudge, Gonzo, and Puck came in. Each of them looked glad to be out of the rain and reported that it had lightened up some. The crowd admired the set up of the store and wanted to see what some of the new umbrella designs were. So, Seth brought out the box and the went through them and found themselves each an umbrella. After checking out, they all left with a content look on their face with their new umbrellas.

Not to long after Dora's crowd left Officer Copper came in looking far worse than Cookie and Cleo did. Seth gave Copper two towels, which he took with a thankful look in his eye.

"An officer of the law shall never leave his post," said Copper when Seth asked why he stood out in the rain for so long. All Copper had wanted was an umbrella for shelter. Nook had offer a shirt at half price for the end of the month aerobics but Copper turned down the offer and paid for his umbrella. Before he left though he whispered something in Nook's ear, which made Nook get the same look on his face as the phone call did the week before.

After Copper business slowed down. Ever two hours or so someone would come in and ask about an umbrella. One of the people to come in was Nate. He made a comment that if the rain didn't let up by the fourth their would be no firework show to commemorate the train station. The afternoon was really boring, not much happened. It was about closing time when an unusual costumer came in. He was a reddish-orange fox.

He strolled over to Nook register and said, "How is business for you Nook?"

"It is going really well," Nook said coldly, "How is business for you, Redd?"

Some this is the fox my friends have warned me about, Seth thought.

"Are you going to the fourth's celebration? I'm setting up a booth," Redd said.

"I have some work to do that night, but I might come down to say hello to the mayor and a couple of my friends," said Nook keeping an I on the fox. "Did you want to buy anything?"

"I would like an umbrella," Redd said. "I am camping out until the celebration and I need something for when I decide to get out of the stuffy old tent."

"There is more then just umbrellas here, you know," Seth said under his breath.

"Did you say something," Redd asked.

"Just talking to myself," Seth said showing him the last umbrella.

Redd checked out and left. The last job Seth had to do was mop up the floor and lock up the back room. But before he could leave Nook called him over.

"Are you planning to go to the fireworks show," Nook asked.

"Yes," Seth said.

" Well, when you get there can you come up to the Shop and tell me how much Redd is charging for his merchandise?"

"Sure," Seth said as he left for home. When he got home he got out his notebook and reviewed the clues he had come across.

1. Possible involvement with the Black Market and Redd

2. 1 ticket for soliciting turnips at the wishing well without a proper vending license

3. Possible work as a detective in the past

4. An out of town business meeting with unknown purpose.

And added:

5. Gave me detective work on my day off.

He closed his book and went to bed.

-------------------------------

End Note: Hope you liked it.


	6. Firework Mayhem And Nook's Secret

-1A/N: Hey everyone. It is Snowflower90. I am sad to say this is the last chapter of The Secret Life of Nook. I want to thank Marie the Hedgecat for sticking with me all the way through my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy this last chapter of Nook.

--------------

The Secret Life of Nook

Chapter 6: Firework Show Mayhem And Nook's Secret Revealed

The fireworks lit up the sky as the fourth of July train station celebration began. The rain had finally stopped and the fireworks show was able to begin at seven o'clock. Everyone was down at the lake watching the fireworks as the lit up the night. The mayor was even there.

"Good evening, Seth," Tortimer said. " Here is your gift for this holiday. It's a bottle rocket. It doesn't work though."

"Thanks," Seth said. "Have you seen Redd?"

"Yeah," said the old turtle, " He is on the other side of the lake."

"Thank you," Seth said heading in the direction of the closest bridge. Seth passed Lobo, Gruff, and Murphy, who were setting there on the side of the river looking content as the watched the firework go off. Each of them were holding a fan.

"Nice fans boys," Seth said, "Where did you get them?"

"Redd's selling them," Lobo said, "If you want one you better hurry they're going fast."

Seth ran off to the stand where Redd was selling things. The stand was lit up bright with decorative lanterns. There were balloons of every color but not a fan in sight. Redd seemed occupied counting the Bells in his hand. The look on his face seemed to be while pleased, as he got closer to the end.

"Do you have any fans left," Seth said.

"Sorry, boy, I'm all sold out of those, but I do have balloons for sale. Only 700 Bells each," Redd said.

Seth looked at the selection and choose a bright blue one. As he walked off he thought, 'What a rep off.' Nook give the same type of balloons away on days that we have sells.' As he thought that he remembered that he had to go and report his findings to Nook.

He made his way up to Nook's Store. It was nine-forty and the light in the store was dim. Seth cracked the door open to see if any one was inside. Nook was bringing out boxes to restock the shelves. At first he didn't notice Seth, but his presence was made clear when he fell over a box of shoves that were to be put out.

"So, you finally came," Nook said to Seth shaking his head with a little chuckle. "How are the fireworks this year?"

"Pretty good," Seth said, "But I came here to tell you that Redd is charging 700 Bells for a balloon. Also, aren't suppose to have a permit posted on your stand if you are selling stuff?" Nook nodded. "Well he doesn't."

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm," Nook said. "Just wait right here and I'll be right back." He went into his office and grabbed his coat and something else. When he came out he told Seth to follow him. They went down to the police station. Nook said something to Officer Copper that Seth couldn't understand. Copper went inside and told Booker to watch the station while he was out running an errand. Then, the three some made the way over to where Redd's stand was at.

Then to Seth's surprise these words came out of Officer Copper's mouth, "Redd you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law."

"Well, can I know what I am being charges of," said Redd.

"You are being charged of over pricing your items that you sell to animals, running the Black Market, and selling items with out a proper permit," Nook said.

"What gives you the right to charge me of those crimes, Nook?"

Nook pulled out a badge from his pocket. "Because I am an undercover detective for The Animal Citizens Rights Organization. You are depriving your costumers of reasonable prices."

Officer Copper handcuffed Redd and took him back to the police station for further questioning.

"So, that explains the phone call and the business trip to Snowville," Seth said.

"Yep," Nook said, "That call was my boss asking if I had any updaes on the whereabouts of Redd. We have been searching for this crook for years. As for the business meeting, I went to see an old friend who knew something about Redd. When I put you on the mission to find out how much his items were, take was just to confirm the suspicions."

"Wow," Seth said, "But there is still one thing I don't understand. Why didn't you tell me in the first place?"

"I didn't want to take the risk of you blowing my cover. I have heard that you can be quiet the blabber mouth," said Nook.

They finish watching the fireworks and Seth thought on what Nook said about him being a blabber mouth. Then they went back to Nook's and through a party on the capture of Redd.

In the following months Seth took up another job as a detective/spy in training. The store did really well and Seth paid off all his debts to Nook ad in enjoyed the rest of his days in Colorado.

---------------------

End Note: Thank you for reading The Secret Life of Nook.


End file.
